


A Generic Love Song

by PhoenixRose22



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Aliyah is supportive af, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bisexual Male Character, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brock is oblivious, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Competition, Cussing, Dancing and Singing, Established Relationship, Gay, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, rly everyone is supportive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29347479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixRose22/pseuds/PhoenixRose22
Summary: Song/sôNG/A short poem or other set of words set to music or meant to be sungBrock loved to sing. It was his heart and his soul, a way to connect. So when thrown into a world where everyone’s words were music, he finds new ways to connect. With what?With love.
Relationships: Brock Barrus/Brian Hanby, Daithi De Nogla/Tyler | I AM WILDCAT, Evan Fong/Jonathan | H2ODelirious, John | KryozGaming/SMii7Y, Luke Patterson/Ryan | Ohmwrecker, Marcel | BasicallyIdoWrk/Scotty | fourzer0seven, Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin, Markiplier/Jacksepticye
Kudos: 6





	1. Prologue

**~Prologue Begin~**

_Brock loved to sing. From the moment he could, he sang. Melodies and beats, crescendo to diminuendo, he belted it out. He could portray his emotions with just a few words strung together with a simple jingle. It was the best thing he had ever loved, more than the sun or the sky, or even his own parents. Of course, they were a close second._

_His mother loved his singing the most. She had always said it was the best she’d ever heard, even compared to professionals on the radio. The smile she gave made his day every time, so he made an effort to sing to her any chance he got. She gave him a little plush eagle that he could sing with whenever he was feeling lonely. When his father died in a car crash and his mother got ill from her wounds, he visited every day with his grandparents to sing her song she loved._

_His grandmother got the call when had only just turned twelve. She was dying from sepsis._

_They went to the hospital to see her one last time. Her smile was strained, tired, but her honey chocolate eyes sparked with joy when he approached. The room seemed to spin._

_She gently took his cheek into her pale, cold hand, rubbing her thumb over his cheekbone. He leaned into it, letting tears fall._

_With her last breath, she said to him,_

_“Never stop singing. Use your beautiful voice to bring joy to others like you did to me. Your voice deserves to be heard by the world._

_“I love you, forever and always.”_

  
  


**~Prologue End~**


	2. Intro Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this story, I’m gonna try to focus on everyone and give them their own perspective chapters. Might be a bit OOC but I try my best lol.

Song: Upside Down

The morning sun streamed through pale curtains on a fall morning. It was quiet, save for the birds and a breeze that ruffled the trees in its wake. Brock slept soundly in his lavender colored bed, face snuggled closely into his pillow and body curled around himself. Dust hung in the air, tickling his nose a little but other than that, it was a peaceful, peaceful morning.

The smell of pancakes and bacon slowly wafted up to his room, waking his body with the prospects of food. As he sat up, a yawn stole his breath and a stretch took over his body, sunlight kissing his skin. Brock shivered at the chill of the room.

“Brock honey, breakfast is ready!” His grandmother called.

“Okay, I’ll be down in a minute!” Hopping out of bed, the carpet cradled his feet as he grabbed his phone and jogged over to his room door. Passing his dresser, his eyes caught sight of the framed picture sitting on the mahogany wood. The photo was of him and his parents when he was around eight, just after he got the singing eagle plush. Each was smiling widely, especially Brock, hugging the plushie with a death grip and a wide grin. He smiled, softly fingering the frame.

“I made your favorite waffles!” His grandmother called again. He could feel his mouth start to wet when he thought about those, absolutely  _ godlike  _ waffles his grandmother made. Batter cooked to perfection and drizzled in sweet strawberry syrup. He rushed out of the room and into the bathroom just across the hall.

Quickly brushing his teeth after relieving himself, Brock checked his reflection in the mirror, grimacing at the mess that was his hair. He rummaged through the cabinet in search of a suitable brush to tame his mane. Toothbrush still in mouth, he ran the bristles through his hair, smoothing it into a sort of dark brown waterfall over the side of his face. He’d always liked that type of hairstyle. The side hawk that cascaded across one side. It made him stand out just a bit more.

Once he was satisfied, he finished brushing his teeth and went down the stairs for breakfast. His grandparents were already waiting for him. His grandma was at the stove, making scrambled eggs, while his grandfather sat at the table with newspaper in hand.

A content smile found its way to his face. “Good morning grandma. Morning grandpa.” He greeted. They both looked up for a moment, smiling back at him.

“Morning sweetheart. I almost thought you weren’t coming down.” 

“Of course I was coming,” he scooted out a chair and sat down. “You think I’d miss the best waffles ever?” 

“Damn straight,” his grandfather slammed down the newspaper, glaring at Brock playfully. “I would’ve had to drag you down here had you been a minute later.” 

“Henry!” The brunette laughed quietly when his grandmother scolded her husband.

“What? You think I was just about to have him miss your amazing breakfast?” Brock giggled harder at her exasperated sigh.

She walked over with two steaming cups of coffee in her hands, placing them by both males. “While I do encourage healthy and good eating, I’d rather you not threaten to drag our grandchild around the house.” While the two continued to bicker, Brock’s rose gold phone buzzed in his hand. He carefully took a sip of sweet coffee, unlocking his phone and seeing a notification on his email. When he opened the email, he nearly dropped both his phone and the coffee cup, eyes widening to the size of saucers.

  
  


**Congratulations! You have been accepted into Singers International Notorious Graduates!**

_ Not a very good acronym, we know, but, that’s not important. What is important is that your application has been accepted! Our board has noted the exceptional potential and talent you have and would love it if you would join us in our expedition of musical success! _

_ Everyone is welcome, no matter who you are, or what you may be. We are all family at S.I.N.G. _

_ Location: XXXX Love Dr XXX _

_ Email:  _ _ S.I.N.G@gmail.com _ _ (this is not an actual email) _

_ Number: 555-123-4567 _

Brock reread the email over and over again, trying to see if it was some joke. Some kind of prank. But no. The email was legit as his grandmother's waffles.

“What is it sweetheart?” Speak of the angel, she came over to place the waffles in front of him and his grandfather.

“I got accepted.” He murmured.

“Hm?”

I-I got accepted,” he said, louder this time. Both grandparents looked at him with peaked interest.

“Into that prestigious dream school you’ve always been talking about?” 

He nodded eagerly with a wide smile, not able to form words after the shock passed and the realization set in. 

“Oh that’s wonderful honey. Congratulations!” His grandmother came over and hugged him tightly. “I’m so glad. You’ve been worrying over that so much, I almost thought something was wrong.” A feather light kiss landed on his forehead and he laughed.

“Yeah. Sorry for worrying you.” His grandmother turned and started talking to his grandfather, who was still a bit confused. During her explanation, Brock’s mind wandered.

He had just been accepted into one of the most prestigious and sought out schools ever. It was his biggest dream, and where one of his idols used to go. The best singers took their education there and became famous writers and rap stars that are adored by the world. Something many people hope to be.

And Brock could be one of them.

A soft smile spread across his face and he looked down at his hands, chocolate hair falling in front of his face. He was… happy. Elated even.

It was the happiest day of his life.

  
  


**Part 1 End**

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry no new updates to Elementia High. Got a bad case of writers block. Mmmmmmbut, I’ve started writing on the chapter again so expect something.
> 
> Maybe.


End file.
